Tony's Surprise
by tiva forever2009-2010
Summary: sorry it took so long for chapter 5 and 6 been crazy busy..anyway tell me what you think please R and R
1. Chapter 1

**Tony's surprise**

It had been a long day for the team with the crime scene and everything else; for one Ziva had been avoiding Tony all day at all cost. She didn't want to run into him and if she had to speak to him, she would be as cut throat as possible; she didn't want him to talk to her because he start asking questions about that night in Paris again and she was in no mood for it. Tony on the other hand wanted so badly to talk to her; he didn't know why she kept avoiding him all day. He wanted to corner her but he was afraid that she might hurt him or worse. He too kept thinking about that night when they went to Paris

_Flashback:__ the room was lighted with sweet vanilla and lavender candles. Ziva had on a short black silk night gown that came above her knees, Tony cleared his throat and said, "Is that what you're wearing?" "Yes, is something wrong?" "No, it's just that I've never seen that side of you before." "Well there are other sides of me you still haven't seen." She laughed at that and he just smiled. She then said, "Although if anyone finds out about this…well…"her voice trailed off with a smile and Tony knew not to say anything to anyone if he valued his life. "Ok" was all he said then he took her into his arms and started gently kissing her forehead working his way down to her soft, voluptuous lips. She moaned a little in her throat, "more" was all she could whisper. He laid her down on the bed and got on top of her. He went slowly this time, he wanted to remember it. She looked at him wondering why he was taking his time. "Tony, you're not doing it your usual style." "I want to remember this night forever." And with that he entered slowly into her and she moaned kind of loud and held him. _With a loud slap on the back of the head from Gibbs, he got back to reality, "daydreaming Tony…" he huffed walking to his desk. "No boss, just uhhh…" Tony struggled to find something then said, " I was just completing the phone list you wanted me to do." "yeah ok…" is all Gibbs said. Of course Gibbs knew what Ziva and Tony were up to but he never said anything because he knew what it was like to have loved and these two were a good match.

Later that day:

Tony finally caught up to Ziva was determined to talk to her. Grabbing her shoulder to get her attention, they were heading towards the car and she was walking pretty fast; he had to kind of run just to touch her shoulder, she turned around real fast which was unexpected to him and harshly said, "What do you want?" "Nothing, I…I just wanted to talk. Why have you been avoiding me all day? Is it because we slept together or we're going out, what is it? Please tell me." The look of pleading was on his face and she couldn't stand it any longer, he was going to know soon enough. With a loud sigh, "I'm pregnant, Tony." Blinking his eyes, "you're what…pregnant…oh my god…" trailing off, she said, "It's yours, you know from Paris. Evidently one of them broke and well here we are…can you please say something." "How far along are you?" "2 months. I just found out myself because I had no morning sickness or anything, I didn't even know. I thought it was just stress knocking my cycle off." "Wow; have you told anyone else?" "Just Gibbs, he figured it out when the smell of food made me sick." "Oh ok. Don't worry, we'll get through this together." He smiled to reassure her that he meant it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Flashback: __Gibbs was just sitting down to a steak dinner that he had cooked himself when he heard a knock at the door. Wondering who it was, decided not to ignore it. "Ziva what wrong?" asked looking concerned. They're relationship was like a father-daughter one. He cared for her deeply but he never told anyone. "Hello Gibbs, I…umm where's your bathroom?!" she said holding her mouth so she wouldn't throw up on him. "Straight down the hall." Running she got there just in time to throw up. "Damn it." She whispered; she felt embarrassed that she did that and didn't know why. It kind of freaked her out when she felt her hair being pulled gently into a ponytail; looking up and noticed that he was helping her. He just smiled and got a washcloth then damped it with cold water. He gently ran it over her mouth the forehead. She kindly said, "Thanks…"her voice trailed off then weakly, "Can we go talk in the living room?" "Sure" was all he needed to hear and putting her arm around his neck, they both walked slowly simultaneously to the living room. She hadn't eaten since lunch that's why she seemed weaker than usual. "Let me get you some water and crackers if you think you can hold anything down." "Yes that would be nice, thanks Gibbs." Coming back with a plate of saltine crackers and some iced water he sat down and she decided to take the water first to see what happens. Waiting a few moments nothing happened so she decided to try a cracker. Nibbling on it, Gibbs inquired, "So what was it that you wanted to talk about?" Blood rushed through her veins, making her feel flushed in her checks and wondered if he noticed that she turned red. "Oh umm I need to tell you something and promise me that won't tell anyone especially Tony." "I'm not promising anything but I won't tell him." "Ok. Remember when you assigned Tony and I to go to Paris to pick up that girl…' "Yeah" 'Well umm we slept together and I don't mean sleep…you know' "Ok so what about it? You two done it so what?" "Yesterday I went to the doctor to see what was wrong with my cycle and I found out that I'm pregnant. She said I was 2 months along and that's when I figured back to Paris. I guess one of them didn't work." He just smiled, "I knew there was something going on with you two the minute ya'll got back from there and it doesn't surprise me at all. But when are you going to tell him, I mean he's going to figure it when you start showing and I don't think he'll think it's just fat." She laughed what a relief Gibbs knew all along and never gave a hint as to what he knew. "I'm not sure yet, I've been avoiding him but I don't know how much longer I'll be able to do that, he's going to catch me no matter what." "Well don't worry; you'll know what to do when the time comes and I hope it's soon." _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: dinner**

"**So do you want to go get some dinner and talk?" Tony said smiling at Ziva. "Sure, I haven't eaten anything since lunch and I think I'll try to eat. What did you have in mind?" "I know this cute little Italian place couple of blocks from here if that's ok with you or we could go somewhere else." "No that actually sounds pretty good right now. Lets go I'm starved." "I'll drive…" taking the keys from her hand; she stared to put a fight but didn't, she realized she was very much drained from everything that happened in the last couple of days. Tony opened the door for her and she smiled, said "thanks." Starting the car and driving away from base, he noticed that McGee was watching them. He started to turn around to ask him if he'd heard anything but decided against it and noticed that Ziva had drifted off to sleep, he just smiled at her and didn't want to wake her until they got there. Whispering ever so slightly, "Ziva…baby…we're here." "Huh oh ok. Wow I didn't even know I feel asleep. Did I do anything?" "Nah, you didn't." Again opening her door, she got out and he closed it and they went inside. "Just 2" he told the hostess and she led them to a booth by the window in the back, it was kind of romantic. Dimly lit, with candles all around the restaurant, soft, romantic atmosphere and it was quiet but not to quiet. Sitting down, she gave them the menus, "Your waitress will be right with you." then left; after getting their drinks and orders, he asked, "Can I ask you a question? And if I'm being too personal just tell me?" "Ok, what is it?" "You said that you told Gibbs first, why not me?" He looked sadden by this. Smiling at him and taking his hand into hers, "Tony, when I found out that I was going to have a baby, I kind of freaked and I didn't know what to do. My father's not talking to me because he well he's of the old world tradition. Anyway, I didn't know how you'd react and I was nervous about telling you. I thought that you'd deny it and move on, I…I just didn't know so I went to Gibb's house because he's like a father to me, more understanding than my own. That's why I told him, that's why I went to him, there's a lot you don't understand about him. It's not like he didn't figure it out, he saw the way we were acting around one another after Paris then when I told him, he laughed because he knew something was going on." She gave a little small laugh and he smiled. "Oh ok then, is he going to tell anyone else?" "No, I told him not to and said he wouldn't. I trust him." "So when is your next doctor's appointment?" "Next month. She just wants to see how everything is developing and take the baby's first picture." She gave a huge smile when she said that and Tony piped up, "I want to come with you." She looked at him and he was serious, she thought he was joking but he wasn't. "Are you sure?" "Yes I am. That's my baby too. Wow I never thought those words would come out of my mouth and actually I thought…" his voice trailed off but she wanted to know what he was thinking, "What never thought what, Tony?" "How I feel about you; I never knew how deep my love ran for you until you told me about the baby this afternoon. I didn't want to admit it but I do love you and I don't want anything to happen to you. I know that sounds crazy coming from a guy like me but I'm changing. I'm not the same guy you met 3 years ago." She looked shocked, Tony admitting he loves me, she never thought he would say those words. They both smiled at each other then they finished up, paid and left. Taking him back to his car on the base they didn't really know what to say to each other and the silence was deafening. Finally pulling up next to his car, they both got out, and she said, "Tony thanks for the wonderful dinner. It was so delicious and thank you for understanding." He smiled and just took her in his arms and kissed her passionately on the mouth. "Goodnight" they both said at the same time then they both left to their apartments.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Baby's first pic.**

**Ziva and Tony were looking through a magazine when the nurse called them back there, excited they both looked at each other. **

**Lying on the table, Ziva looked a little nervous, "What if something's wrong?"**

"**Don't worry Z, everything will be alright." He rubbed her shoulder for reassurance and it made her feel better.**

**The doctor finally came in, "everyone feeling good today" she said with a smile on her face.**

"**Yes we are." They both said at the same time. **

"**Great, let's take a look…" Hearing the fast and hard sound of the heartbeat, she looked at the screen, "Want to look?" **

"**Yes" they both said excitedly. "Wow, it's amazing…" Tony admitted and he looked at Ziva smiled and bent down and kissed her forehead.**

**Ziva just smiled, "I can't believe it, there's a little person growing and it's just so wonderful." **

"**Hey doc, can we tell if it's a boy or girl yet?" Tony wondered.**

"**No it's still to early to tell but we'll know in a couple of months." She told him. "Ok let's go ahead and take your baby's first picture." **

**After she did that and printed it out, she gave it to them and gave her some pre-natal vitamins, "Take these and your baby is developing beautifully." **

**The next day at work, Tony was sitting at desk and just kept staring at the sonogram. McGee piped up, "What do you keep staring at?"**

"**None of your business, McNosy" Tony said sharply.**

"**Tony!" Ziva scolded after McGee left to go to the lab to see Abby. **

"**What? He wanted to know what I was looking at; I thought you didn't want to tell anybody else…"**

"**I know I just thought you were a little harsh to him. Don't be like that or else he'll want to know and you know him; he won't let go of anything till he finds out. I'm just cautioning you."**

"**Ok thanks hun."**

"**Hey Gibbs, want to see the first picture?" Ziva inquired.**

"**Sure…" He stated. Ziva took it from Tony's hands and gave it to Gibbs. He just stared at it, his eyes watering; he remembered when his wife and he looked at their first baby picture. Giving it back quickly Ziva noticed something was wrong, "Are you alright?" **

"**Yeah I'll be fine…' laughing he then said, 'Kind of looks like Tony." They all laughed at this then stopped when McGee was walking into the room. McGee wandered what was going on with them and he wanted to find out. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: that night

At the office:

Everyone was sitting at their desks finishing up paperwork from their crime scene that day when Ziva piped up and went over to Tony's desk, softly she said, "I think we should tell McGee. Oh sure he goes by the book sometimes but he's always had our backs."

"Yeah that's true. I have been feeling kind of guilty that we haven't told him…we should invite him and Gibbs over for dinner." Tony suggested.

"That's a wonderful idea. Oh Tony, I could just kiss you right now…" Ziva smiled and Tony blushed.

"Hey Gibbs and McGee, if ya'll don't have any plans for dinner, come by Tony's place, I'll be there too." Ziva said.

"Sure I'd love to." McGee said and nod from Gibbs said yes also; "what time should we be there?"

"Oh I almost forgot that, umm 7:00 is fine." Tony stated.

McGee wasn't sure what was going on between Ziva and Tony but they seemed really happy and Tony had matured just a little bit in the past few weeks for some reason but he just thought it was about time.

Tony and Ziva got to the apartment around 5:00pm and started cleaning things up when she piped up, "I can't believe you leave everything everywhere and yet still manage to look incredible put together at work, it just boggles the mind."

Laughing and smiling Tony replied, "Yeah I know, it's amazing."

"What are you laughing at?" she said smiling and walking over to him to give him a playful hit with a pillow.

"Oh it's so on now..." he laughed again and picked up another pillow from the floor and they began to have the biggest pillow fight. Then somehow they both landed on the floor and she had pinned him down and was straddling him. Tony just had this big huge grin on his face and she asked, "Why are you smiling like that?"

"Because I like it when you're on top…" then out of no where he gave her the most passionately kiss on her soft lips. Her grip softened from his wrists and he put his arms around her and pulled her down so she wasn't up so far.

The next thing they new there was the doorbell ringing and they realized that it was 7:00pm and just knew that it was Gibbs and McGee. Quickly they both put back on their shirts that had got thrown off. Both laughing Ziva and Tony raced to the door, leaving the pillows on the ground, and both opened it at the same time saying their 'hello's' and just busted out laughing. Gibbs and McGee wondered what was going on McGee inquired, "Did we interrupt something?"

"Umm no nothing that will be handled later…" Ziva said and Tony blushed.

McGee got the idea that they were doing something but couldn't figure it out, "So what did you want to tell me?"

"Well first let me began by saying thank you for coming and I am pregnant McGee."

Shocked by this news he sat down on the couch, "Whose baby is it?"

"It's mine, Timothy." Tony simply stated and put an arm around Ziva's waist to show him that it was serious. He didn't laugh or make jokes like he usually does so Tim knew this was serious.

"How far along are you?" he asked.

"Oh only a few weeks…" Ziva replied.

Trying to figure out how they could have pulled it off, he inquired, "When did you two get together? And wow I didn't even know that you two had a thing."

"Remember that time when we had to go undercover as that married couple and pretend that we were doing it?' with a nod from Tim he continued, 'so that's when got together for real." Tony smiled widely.

"So when that case was over Ziva looked very happy and umm satisfied." Tim stated and blushed at that last word.

"Yes I was." Was all Ziva said in response, "Oh I forgot to show you the sonogram." With that she went for her purse and got it out and gave it to Tim. He smiled and congratulated them, "it kind of looks like Tony, he looks like he's up to something." They all laughed at this because they didn't know if was going to be a boy or girl; it was still too early to tell. With that they all sat down to a homemade dinner from Ziva and Tony and ate happily; Z and T were sitting together and they just looked at each other and smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: 7 ½ months**

Jolting out of bed, after hearing Ziva scream, Tony ran to the other side of the bed to only see that she was sweating horribly bad. She was holding on to her stomach and she was in pain, "get…me to the…hospital!" she hardly got out before she screamed in pain again. Tony lifted her up and saw his worst nightmare; there was blood on the sheets and he knew it was early for her to have the baby. Rushing to the hospital, he didn't care about the lights, he was not going to loose them both.

Screeching to halt at the emergency door, he looked at Ziva who was now passed out, he whispered with tears in his eyes, "Hold on sweetie, and please don't leave me."

_3 months earlier_

_Ziva was at her desk doing some paperwork when she was hit with pain that made her bend over in her chair. She tried to sit up but the pain was too much. So she looked up with her head only peaking above the desk and saw no one in the area; trying to stand to go find Tony only she found herself on the floor. _

_Coming out of the elevator Tony saw Ziva collapse to the floor; the doors couldn't have opened fast enough so he could dart out and see what was wrong. Rushing to her, "Ziva, what's wrong?" he sounded panicked and worried because he knew it was too early to deliver the baby. Struggling to say a complete sentence she could only muster out, "hospital…now…too early for baby, I don't want to loose baby…" _

_He saw Gibbs walking towards the area and he yelled, "Something's wrong with Ziva. I think she's going into labor early…" before he finish Gibbs grabbed his car keys and told Tony, "pick her up and meet me at the door, I'm going to get the car." Gibbs felt like Ziva was he own daughter and that father's instinct kicked in immediately which he thought had died when his family got killed._

_Pulling up to door he could see that she was getting faint and was glad that Tony was holding her. Helping Tony get her in the car, she lay in the backseat with her head in Tony's lap. Tears was in his eyes, he didn't realize how much he loved her and the thought of losing her and the baby was too much for him. Rubbing her forehead all he could say, "I love you Ziva. Please stay with us, don't leave me, I can't live without you. Please, please…"_

_Rushing her down the hall the doctors put an IV in her arm to get fluids going through her. She was trying to have a miscarriage but the doctors gave her some type of medicine to stop the labor. They got her breathing stable and her blood pressure down to a normal leave. Going to the waiting room where Gibbs and Tony were sitting in silence looking worried, scared and every other emotion, the doctor pulled up a chair across from them and Tony asked, "Did they make it?" "Yes, we gave her some medicine to stop the labor progress and we got her blood pressure stable. The reason this happened is because in some women their blood pressure goes way up to dangerous levels and that's not good for the baby. What we call this is 'preeclampsia' and yes it is treatable. All she needs to do is watch was she does and no and I do mean NO strenuous work like running or anything that can get her blood pumping fast to cause her pressure to go up. What do you all do by the way?"_

"_We're NCIS or Navel Criminal Investigative Services." Tony replied. "It can be stressful sometimes but we'll put her on desk duty."_

"_And you are…" looking at Gibbs; "Special Agent Gibbs and no I'm not the father, he is, and I'm kind of like her dad. We didn't your name doc."_

"_Oh sorry, I'm Doctor Brown and I've heard all the jokes that come with it." _


End file.
